Soundless Voice
by Alyss Sayuri
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive lives a normal teen life with Sebastian  who works as a teacher at his school  when one day they encounter a certain blonde haired transfer student who was supposed to be dead for over 100 yrs CielxAlois
1. Chapter 1: Transfer Student

**Chapter 1: Transfer Student**

**Author's note:**** This is my first proper fanfiction that has ever been published so please be nice! I would love to have some tips on how to improve, after all I do write a lot.**

**This story takes place in modern times a century or so after Ciel Phantomhive is reborn as a demon and Alois Trancy's soul was taken.**

**Ciel Phantomhive lives a normal teenage life with Sebastian (who works as a teacher at his school) when one day they encounter a certain blonde haired transfer student who was never meant to exist in the first place.**

That day, Alois Trancy contracted with Hannah Annafellows.

'In accordance with the contract I made with the Master, Ciel Phantomhive will be reborn as a demon!'

==^.^==

It had been around one hundred and twenty years since that day. That day that neither master nor servant spoke of, and had almost forgotten. The day that Ciel Phantomhive had lost his humanity to the selfish desires of Alois Trancy and his maid Hannah Annafellows.

Sebastian Michaelis: Legal carer of Ciel Phantomhive and English teacher at Winterbourne College, London.

"Damn it Ciel!" The demon shouted, though he knew he could be heard, he was sure he was being ignored. Having been about to make breakfast for himself and the boy when he saw that Ciel had already raided the kitchen and taken off to school.

Ciel had left a horrible mess, purposely no doubt, just to annoy Sebastian. Having the remarkable skill he has, and having done it a million times before for the same brat, Sebastian took no longer than 1 minute cleaning up before he headed out the door.

==^.^==

Ciel Phantomhive: 14 years old (actually around 134), attends Winterbourne College, London.

He arrived at school, through the gates and into the front hall. Into the locker hall to put his things away and as he had finished the bell rang.

Ciel headed off to his first class, which only happened to be English, headed to the very person he so quickly escaped from this morning.

He walked down the hallway and up a short flight of stairs. Half way down another hall, which brought him to his classroom.

He walked in and sat down at the back left corner, right next to the window. Sebastian (Or as he addressed him at school: Mr. Michaelis) was seated at the desk with his feet up reading some papers. The students at Winterbourne loved Mr. Michaelis and always looked forward to his classes (especially the girls) but Ciel couldn't see what was so special about spending time with him at school, then having to go home with him as well.

Ciel Had only recently started school. A year ago in fact and shortly after Sebastian began to work there. Ciel didn't actually need any education as he had had over a century's worth of it in countless countries and countless cultures and languages. It was simply because every person under the age of 18 in this country had to attend a school and Sebastian only worked there for the slightest amount of amusement he could get. Besides it eared them a bit of extra money. Not that they needed it as just before Ciel had started school, the two had come back to England after fifty years and had somehow managed to obtain great wealth and lived in a mansion. Not that they needed it, but Ciel preferred it that way. He did not enjoy small spaces.

Sebastian looked up from the papers when Ciel had sat down. A look, that suggested he was not happy about this morning, even though it did not cause much trouble. They had been acting this way for a while, the both of them. It was like a private game between them that had no rules or boundaries, and the only aim was to leave the other in a state of pure annoyance. Ciel had been winning so far, but Sebastian would get back at the brat.

The rest of the class had almost settled and as they did Sebastian stood and turned to the board. He lifted the piece of chalk and began to write some questions about the poem they had been studying.

"Mr. Michaelis sir?" Abbey Tindall asked from the front of the room. The teacher turned with an expectant look on his face, "I heard about a transfer student transferring to our class. Isn't it unusual to be coming at this time of year?"

Sebastian turned fully to face the girl and replied with a smile "I do not know much about that I'm afraid. I haven't really been told so I guess we'll find when they come." As he finished, he smiled and turned back to the board and continued writing.

'_pfft' _Ciel thought. '_Why would she care about a transfer student? Be it strange or not them coming at this time of year. They only wanted _**his**_ attention.'_ Sparing a glance at Sebastian.

After Sebastian had finished writing on the board, he placed the chalk down and moved back over to his desk. He shuffled a few papers around and set them neatly in a pile, but underneath he discovered a folded piece of paper that he obviously hadn't read.

He sat down and unfolded it, scanned over the page once and as Ciel watched he saw the teacher's eyes widen greatly with surprise. He looked up at Ciel and addressing the rest of the class he said, "Actually Abbey, here I have been told that the transfer student is coming from Ireland, and his name is Alois Trancy."

…

**I have fixed a few spelling mistakes that were there before. I wanted to say that I only made this first chapter short because I personally dislike it when the first chapter of a fanfic is incredibly long but you don't want to read it all. All you really want to do is get an idea of what the story will be like and THEN decide if you want to move on or not.**

**So for the readers sake I made it short to give you time to decide. Later chapters will be longer and more awesome!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2: Amusement

**Chapter 2: Amusement**

Claude Faustus: Legal carer of Alois Trancy and applied teacher for Winterbourne College, London.

"Damn it Alois!" The demon shouted. He had prepared dinner for himself and the boy, left for about half a minute and returned to the kitchen to find both plates empty.

Now he had to go and find the boy and who knew how long that would take? This mansion they had recently moved into was huge. It was no where near as big as the one they had previously lived in when they were in the countryside in Ireland but they still hadn't gotten used to this place yet and Alois had probably found some strange hiding place that would take Claude forever to find.

The demon left the kitchen and searched the hallways. He did have incredible speed but it was nothing to him. Alois was just as fast and that gave the kid an equal chance of escaping, as the elder demon had of fining and catching him.

The two had been playing this game for a while. It consisted of stealing each other's food, trashing each other's rooms and chasing each other around. It was simply for entertainment.

Claude ran up numerous stairs and down several hallways, not having to check any rooms for he would be able to sense if anyone was there. He had searched all three stories of the building so he entered a spare bedroom and went to the balcony. He was about to jump off the edge and to search the garden when he heard from behind him, very quiet, faint footsteps.

"Oh dear, after all this time you still manage to fail on keeping quiet."

"Shut up Claude. After all this time you still manage to fail at keeping your food safe." Alois stood in the middle of the room with a most impudent smirk on his face.

"Well it seems you have won this time. Did you actually eat the food or did you hide it in the garden somewhere?"

The boy laughed, "hahahahaha! Don't worry, I wouldn't have thought of that. But I guess next time it'll be different."

_==^.^==_

"Are you really sure you want to go to this school? Are you even sure you want to go to school at all?" Claude and Alois were seated in the east drawing room, looking through papers, which gave information on Winterbourne College. It's history, rules and recommendations for new students and information on classes.

"What else are we supposed to do? Sit in this mansion every day and chase each other around? I must admit that I need more entertainment than that. Besides, every child under the age of 18 in this country is required to attend a school, or receive some form of legal education."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, still reading. Claude got up and went to the cabinet in the corner of the room and pulled out a bottle of red wine. He poured himself and the other a glass and sat back down opposite Alois.

Them being demons did not mean they couldn't enjoy simple things such as a roast dinner or glass of wine. They did not NEED it or particularly crave it but they had, over time, learned to enjoy such treats. Over the years, it had become illegal for children to consume alcohol. Alois wasn't really affected by it much, as most demons weren't, so he did not care much for this particular rule.

"What subject will you be teaching?" Alois asked casually as Claude looked up from the paper.

"I will be working part time as an English teacher. There is another teacher teaching the same grade so apparently we will take turns. That's what I was told. I share no interest in any other subjects."

"Oh? So what is it about literature that captures your interest Claude?" Alois asked almost mockingly.

"Well it's not so much as the subject, but the other teacher, who goes by the name of Sebastian Michaelis." Alois could almost see a hint of a smile on the other demon's face as he said that name. Alois was surprised. Very surprised. He had not heard that name in over a century.

_I wonder what it is that happened to bring us together _He thought to himself. Then it struck him.

"Wait! If Sebastian is there doesn't that mean…"

"Ciel Phantomhive, yes"

Alois broke into a small fit of malicious giggles. "Haha well, it seems we are about to engage in an entire new form of amusement. For so long I have been wondering whether they were still around or not."

Claude sipped the last drop of his wine and took Alois's empty glass, "I only look forward making that demon feel the same pain as I did." And with that he left Alois for the night.

…**..**

**Author's note:**** I was so happy to receive reviews last chapter only a few hours after I published. To be completely honest I never expected anyone to read it in the first place so thank you so much.**

**My entire aim of the story was in fact to create a modern day based fanfic where all the characters met up again, but did nothing to change the past of the story. I have stuck completely to the plot of the first and second seasons and simply added on. Keeping all the characters to their personalities (as much as I could, with the exception of Claude being a little kinder and more fun than before). **

**I particularly wanted to say that most of the modern time fanfics are completely disappointing because they either sway from the original plot and change the story completely and don't keep characters in character.**

**I longed for a really good AloisxCiel without it being different from story line and without making any of the characters look bad.**

**Well I think I have spoken enough for now and thanks again for reading and reviewing! I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3: Game On

**Chapter 3: Game On**

"So, lets get this straight. Alois Trancy, transfer student from Ireland and at the same time Claude Faustus applies for a teaching job?"

Ciel was seated opposite Sebastian in the smaller dining room of the mansion. They had just finished eating and began talking more about what they had found out earlier today.

When Sebastian spoke he sounded amused and at the same time confused, "It has to be them. What are the chances its two people of the same age as we knew them, show up at the same time with the same names?"

Ciel propped his head up with his hands clamped in front of his chin, "Why… more importantly _how_ is it even possible?" He got up and walked towards the windows. It was darker than black outside as he looked through, expecting to see some form of light.

Sebastian answered, "Well, there is not much we can answer right now, but it's been long enough don't you think?"

Ciel turned to face him with a questionable expression

"It seems _young master _that we are about to engage in an entirely new game." There was a rather impudent grin on Sebastian's face as he saw Ciel flinch at the mention of that title. A reference he had not heard in so long. It brought to him a nostalgic feeling.

"I wonder what they have up their sleeves. Why that deviant brat decides to show up now of all times. When does he arrive?"

"He is already here in London. My knowledge tells me you have only one day left of boredom."

==^.^==

The past day had been normal, school as usual. This time Ciel waking to find he was by himself and had to get his own breakfast.

Both him and Sebastian were fretting over what was going to happen the next day.

Ciel could hardly sleep that night and he knew Sebastian hadn't at all.

And finally, morning came. There was no stealing food and leaving early, instead they ate breakfast together, but in silence.

Neither of them knew what would happen today and even though nothing had happened yet, both were feeling particularly uneasy and the atmosphere did not help that.

Ciel began to walk as Sebastian took the car (they had to arrive separately for no one knew they lived together) and the younger arrived shortly after the other did. Ciel could take short cuts without turning up looking as though he had just run through a forest as he was very fast and skillful.

Ciel's first class was modern history and after that he had mathematics so he would have to wait a while. After the first two lessons he was on recess break so he decided to pay Sebastian a visit.

Ciel did not have many friends at school. He knew a few people and got along with them well but he did not often hang out with them in their breaks. He often sat alone, spent time with Sebastian or took a walk into town (where he was not supposed to be during school hours).

Ciel walked down the hall toward Sebastian's classroom and as he approached he tuned in to the voices only a few meters away. He paused in his tracks and strained to hear the two familiar voices coming from his English room. One of which he knew well and trusted, and the other he had not heard in so long and only slightly feared.

"How is it even possible that you are alive in the first place?" Sebastian asked, calm as always and Ciel was pretty sure whom he was talking to.

"Only a few years after that night, the second part of Hannah Annafellows' contract with Alois was put into action. It seemed the child also wished for himself as well as me to be reborn again, himself as a demon, as your master had been." Claude still seemed like he had no emotions whatsoever.

"Why?"

"Such a simple question. The brat won't tell me. I have been curious for some time but no matter how many times I ask he still won't tell me."

Ciel had now come a few footsteps away from the door.

"What became of Hannah Annafellows then?"

"He won't tell me that either."

All he heard was a sigh which had obviously come from Sebastian. He then spoke, "Where is the boy now?"

"Who knows? We arrived earlier and both went to the school office. I was told to come here and did not bother to think about where he might be sent to. Possibly be shown his locker, or perhaps he is still sitting there in the office."

Ciel began to worry, _yes, where is Alois Trancy at this very moment? _

Then came a quiet voice from behind him, "Or perhaps he is looking for an old friend, whom he has missed dearly."

This was one of those times where Ciel could have spun around in surprise but instead he was frozen, unable to move for fear of who he might see, even though he already knew who it was. Something seemed to tell him that once he lay eyes on the boy behind him, nothing would ever be the same again. So he spoke in a slightly shaky voice.

"Alois Trancy, how long has it been?"

"Just over one hundred and twenty years I believe. Turn around Ciel, let me see your face."

"I'll turn around when I'm ready to face the fact that you are alive when you aren't supposed to be."

"Well it seems I do not have to tell you _how_ that fact is true." Ciel could feel Alois move only slightly closer as he replied, "So _why _then? Why did you make that part of your contract with Hannah?"

"That's for you to find out on your own."

Ciel stepped away and began to turn his head.

"How did you cover up your eye?"

"Contact lens. They come in handy. I would never have thought someone would come up with such an idea."

"Creative."

"What will happen with those two?" Ciel asked, nodding toward the door.

"Who knows? Claude wants vengeance. We both know what trouble that may cause."

They stood in silence for a moment as they listened to other students around them. Ciel began to turn, ever so slowly. He felt incredibly uneasy as he lowered his eyes to the floor. All black converse and dark tight jeans. He wore a loose fitted shirt and as Ciel lay his eyes on the face he had not seen in so long, there was an incredibly deviant smirk on the boys face as he leaned against the wall.

"No shorts?" It was Ciel's turn to grin.

"Are you disappointed?" Alois asked, feeling disappointed himself at Ciel's far less than tight cargo jeans.

Ciel looked at his watch and as soon as he did so the bell rang. He turned around to watch the door open and watch the ebony haired demon leave the classroom. As Claude did so he shot Ciel a glance which only suggested his amusement at the look on the boy's face.

He then turned and walked down the hall and around the corner.

Sebastian then appeared in the door way with a most unreadable expression. "He wont be starting until tomorrow." He said, "It's been a while Trancy."

Alois flashed quite a quirky smile at Sebastian, who moved from the door way to let the boys in the room. They entered and Ciel straight away sat at his spot at the back as other students came in. Alois waited at the front near the teacher's desk, staring at the floor.

After all the students had settled after making assumptions about the new boy, Sebastian addressed the class, "This is the new transfer student Alois Trancy who will of course be starting today…" The class began to murmur and a few of the girls smiled or giggled "… if you would take a seat up there just next to Ciel."

Ciel held his palm to his forehead as he realized the only free spot in the room was in fact right next to him. Alois walked to the back and sat and Sebastian immediately began the lesson on poetic techniques, while keeping a close eye on the glances that Ciel and Alois exchanged every now and then.

Ciel decided to pull out a piece of paper from his book while the rest of the class was writing. He wrote:

_So what happens from here?_

And passed the note to Alois.

Alois read the note and looked around the room, first at Sebastian who knew very well what they were doing and then at the rest of the class. Then in his own messy scrawl he wrote:

_I guess it's game on…_

…

**Author's note: I know that most (or pretty much all) schools in England have uniform, much like they do in Australia, but I just didn't like the idea of putting Alois in a strict uniform as I tried to find a way to make him look more delinquent. It didn't quite work with what I know about English high school uniforms so I just strayed from that concept and made it casual.**

**I would also like to note that I do publish other stories as well as my fanfiction on this site: .com/user/LilyAlyss**

**There's not much on there as I am only new to the online publishing thing and haven't ever really made my stories public before.**

**I would love to know what you thought of this chapter so please keep reviewing! **


	4. Chapter 4: Red Haired Reaper

**Chapter 4: Red Haired Reaper**

**Author's note: Hi guys I'm sorry for the long wait but the next chapter if finally here! So enjoy and don't forget to read the note at the end!**

…**.**

After English had finished, the two boys got up and went to their next class. It seemed to drag on a bit, as all Alois wanted to do was leave. Unfortunately they still had lunch and another class before the day was over.

Alois and Ciel left Sebastian to his work and neither of them seemed to know where they were going but they both headed the same way in silence. The went down the stairs, through the halls and out to the back of the school. They walked past the concrete patio, seats and paths, around the side of the main school building until they came to a sort of alleyway between a tall brick wall and the side of the building.

There was a line of tall trees just on the other side of the wall which gave the alleyway a cool atmosphere. The breeze was mild and the air was humid. Alois sat down against the wall and Ciel stood opposite him.

"Personally I don't think there is much to say or do between us Alois but what will happen between Sebastian and Claude?" Ciel asked casually and calmly staring up at the trees.

"One of the last things Claude said to me was that he looked forward to making the other demon feel the same pain as he did. Nothing much has changed between us over the years apart from the fact that he seems to acknowledge me better. He is much kinder, I guess it was a simple change of heart." The two were avoiding looking at each other.

After about a minute's silence (apart from the breeze and the sound of other students talking in the distance) Alois spoke again.

"Look I honestly don't know what Claude has planned, I simply thought it was going to be another boring school, another boring decade. There was not much happening and we did as we wanted for so long. I didn't know you were here until last night when Claude told me the only reason he applied to teach here was because Sebastian taught here. And that was when I knew you were here. There was no plan in it." He sounded only a little desperate.

They were now both staring at each other, Ciel with an expression of mild surprise and Alois was unexpressive.

Ciel had an idea, an idea that would never have struck him if the mischievous Alois Trancy hadn't of been there.

"Maybe we could… sort of play along with it? Vex them both, give them no choice but to either fight or become friends."

Alois was slightly dumbfounded at the idea. Not because it confused him but because he never expected something such as that to come from Ciel Phantomhive. He thought about it and answered.

"How do you propose we do that?" Alois was back to his impish self and smirk. This time he could see that same hint of a smile on Ciel's face.

"Do you remember the annoying red headed reaper? " Ciel asked.

"Vaguely."

"If anyone can irritate Sebastian it's him, and I have a feeling he would get on Claude's nerves as much as he would Sebastian's…"

"He would of course still be alive after all this time?" Alois asked, although he was sure he knew the answer.

"As far as I know he lives as long as, or possibly longer, than demons. So he is most likely still alive, that is if he hasn't been murdered out of agitation by his superiors." Ciel added, remembering the other reaper, William.

"So how do we find this reaper?" That was the question. He may be alive but how were they to get a hold of him?

There was another small silence as they both thought deeply.

"Do you feed often, Alois?" Ciel posed.

"Four years it's been actually."

"Then tonight will be your next meal."

==^.^==

They had spent the rest of the day in silence, both contemplating. They had decided to go to Susan's Pub, just on the outskirts of town. They would catch their pray in the alleyway behind the pub and sooner or later a reaper would sense them and come. It was the perfect place, where there were enough people to choose a perfect victim but isolated enough so that whatever may happen, they would not cause too much of a scene.

When the bell rang and it was time to leave Alois left straight away. Ciel took his time and he noticed Sebastian leaving early today (Usually he stayed back for a while) so he hurried up to get to the front of the school were Alois had just gotten to the front and stopped to wait. There were only a few students left, who were leaving. Ciel moved quickly as he knew Sebastian was a while behind him.

As he passed Alois he whispered "Eleven thirty." Alois nodded and they both headed off in different directions.

Ciel walked a few meters down the street where Sebastian had left the car and waited. Sebastian finally appeared through the school gate and started walking towards the car.

When he finally reached the car they both got in and Sebastian asked, "Did you manage to get any more information out of Alois? I know you heard the conversation between Claude and myself."

"Well…no." Ciel replied, "I asked the same questions anyone would, why he included such things in his contract, what happened to Hannah Annafellows, and more so, what does Claude want with you? He said 'Claude wants vengeance'. The whole situation is quite complicated I must say. And apparently Alois had no idea about us being there until last night so the reason behind it is entirely Claude's intention."

"Interesting."

"What?"

"You're hiding something."

_Shit. How does he do that?_ Ciel, after all this time could still be fooled by Sebastian but he himself could never get anything past Sebastian.

"Are you so sure?" He asked the man.

"I do not wish to know, I just simply thought what strange thing could you possibly want hide from me?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Oh?" Ciel could feel Sebastian smiling next to him.

==^.^==

When both Alois and Claude had retired to their rooms, Alois looked at the time. It was just past eleven so he got up, headed down the stairs and towards the door. He knew Claude could hear him so he quietly said "I'm gong out for a while" and with that he left.

==^.^==

They met in the alleyway exactly on 11:30pm. There were quite a few people still in the bar, which was quite unusual, considering it was a Thursday.

"So, now what?" Alois asked as they both stood in the dark alley.

"Over there." Ciel pointed to a drunk man in the corner of the alley. Normally people would not be able to see in that kind of darkness.

Alois saw the man get up and move toward the back of the building. He seemed around forty and was dressed in a suit, which would have looked more formal had he not been in such a state.

The man started walking down the alleyway that led around the very back of the building away from the light. There it was darker than black and no one could even see what went on. No one except the two demons of course. They followed him quietly and when the man reached the middle and no longer had any idea where he was or why, he could feel someone or something there with him.

Alois had no idea how hungry he actually was until now, smelling the fear of the man that stood before him. It had not been long, but it was still long enough. He licked his sharpened teeth and his eyes lit up.

All the man could see were those red lights, unsure of what they were. He was frozen on the spot now for they seemed to move towards him. Closer and closer as the man tried to run. He had no idea but fear was building up inside him and he couldn't speak let alone scream.

They were close enough now to realize that the red lights were a set of eyes. Eyes that were beyond human. He finally gained the strength to move but before he could he was grabbed.

Alois pushed the man to the ground and sunk his sharp teeth into the mans neck. As he did he could feel the life being sucked out of him as his body became soulless.

The life left him and Alois dropped the body to the cold ground. It was particularly cold tonight, as it had just hit autumn.

There was a cool breeze that swept through the alleyway and the half moon became visible as the clouds moved away.

Ciel had watched the whole thing, Alois indulging ~ a sight he never thought he would ever see ~ in the man's soul, the man dropping to the floor and Alois wiping his mouth. Usually they would feed and flee before they could run into any soul reapers but now they had to wait.

They stood in silence for a few minutes and when Ciel looked up at the moon and a while after he did, there appeared a silhouette.

"I smell demons" That was a familiar voice indeed. One Ciel had not heard for so long that Ciel could not help feeling a little joy at the sound of it.

The light shone upon Alois and Ciel's faces as they looked up at the silhouette. Alois leaned against the wall and looked at Ciel. Ciel looked back at Alois then turned back around.

"Demons? Really? What gave you that idea?" Ciel laughed.

He could now see the boy's face. A face he was delighted to see. The reaper jumped off the wall and landed smoothly on the ground in front of the boy. He flashed his catlike grin as Ciel spoke.

"Grell Sutcliffe"

"Ciel Phantomhive! I had not expected to see your face any time soon. I knew it was you almost as soon as I arrived!"

Grell looked different. His crimson hair had been cut short, which was something Ciel thought the reaper would never allow to happen. He wore a black suit instead of that ridiculous red one, and there he seemed less…stupid shall we say?... than he was before.

"Only a demon could be the cause of a death but no soul to collect. And I have a feeling you did not do this for no particular reason? Otherwise you would have fled by now." Grell walked around Ciel so that he stood between Alois and Ciel. Ciel turned to face him.

"You are right of course."

"Well?" Grell asked, "May I ask where is the other demon?" He sounded wild and obsessive as he flashed that grin again.

Ciel smiled, expecting this question, "That is the reason we wanted to see you. Sebastian, and Claude."

All three were smiling now and Grell posed, "If that's the case, what can I do for you?"

Alois was the one to speak now, "It's not so much what you can do for us but what you can do with _them_."

"And what do you want me to do?"

Ciel and Alois exchanged a devious glance before Alois said, "Whatever you want."

…

**Author's note: I hope you liked it. I could have continued but I didn't want to leave it any longer. I know you guys have been waiting for it and this chapter was particularly stressful to finish due to an overload of school assignments and whatnot.**

**I have also been having many personal troubles this week and last and still am. But most of them have been resolved and now that they have I would like you guys to check out bubblyjosi who is one of my best friends. She is so gorgeous and if you would read some of her amazing stories it would mean a lot to both of us: .com/user/bubblyjosi**

**And also my link didn't work last time so here is mine (I haven't got many stories yet as I am starting new)**

**.com/user/LilyAlyss**

**Thanks guys! Review! And I will update as soon as I can!**


End file.
